


Sitting on the shore, wasting time.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Hawke and Fenris get to share a private moment and just talk.
Relationships: Fenris & Male Hawke
Kudos: 1





	Sitting on the shore, wasting time.

Kirkwall is a lovely place *(Personal opinion, does not reflect Kirkwall officially in any way.)

The white stone glows in the sun and Hightown is truly lovely, even here at the edges of the docks it is quite beautiful. *(All opinions as to the quality of Kirkwall visually are subject to opinion and do not reflect an objective view of the city.)

If you like industrial landscapes.

The sounds of dockhands and stevedores wash all around us as we sit by the sea, smelling fish and salt air, legs dangling off the edge of the sea stained decks.

People pretend not to stare at me, I’m not being immodest, truly I’m not, being Champion of the City is a bit of a bastard, people look at you, even when you are just sitting at the dock.

Fenris doesn’t stare though, in fact he is just staring over the sea, like it owes him money and is behind on the interest,

It’s nice, he has a nice glower.

My father once suggested that the trick to happiness is to find a partner who looks sexy when angry and he has so far been right.

Although the thought of him and mum, yeah not a great thought.

Anyway Fenris is a sexy man, all white hair and big ears and surprisingly strong and, well, woof.

He has an aura around him that draws people like iron to a magnet, and he has to beat them away with a stick.

Seriously, I’ve seen his stick.

Not like that.

Well yeah like that but he does have an actual stick though.

He sighs heavily as he watches the waves.

“Fenris, is something the matter?” I say, by now I like to think I have learned his moods, and the way he expresses them, mostly it’s the way he glares.

“I’m fine Hawke.” He says, somewhat stiffly as we are in public.

Here in public it’s short clipped sentences, very direct to the point and even the thought of pda gets a horrible glare.

“Fenris.” I say and he silences me with a look.

“Hawke, just drop it.” He says shortly.

It’s alway Hawke, never Garrett, or honey, or sweetie, hell I’d even take an insult, it’s like nobody ever wants to say my name, like it’s too hard to say or something.

“Fenris.” I say in a soothing way, Fenris is like an experiment, one of those complicated ones where maths starts to have the alphabet and the outcomes and the process and the parameters are completely unknown, seriously, I’ve known him for years now and the only thing I know about him is that if you stroke the back of his neck he goes red and giggles.

Don’t tell him I told you.

“I’m fine Hawke.” He says, cutting me off.

Yeah he’s definitely in a mood.

“Fenris, you know, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t wish to, and I certainly won’t press you, I just want you to know that if you want me I am here, whether it’s to shout at, vent or cuddle, I’m going to shut up now but if you want to put your head on my shoulder you can.” I say quickly, not giving him a chance to interrupt.

There is a long silence.

Silences are funny, some flow gently, like a beautiful mountain spring over rocks and down to the sea.

Others flow like old custard towards the fetid drain in the sink of life.

This is the latter.

It stretches for a while then Fenris leans back on his elbows and sighs, staring up into the sky as I peel a banana.

“You are philosophising again.” I say casually.

“I was not philosophising.” Fenris replies.

“I was thinking about the living condition.” He adds after a moment.

“Do tell.” I say casually, glad to hear him talking positively.

“I was thinking just how fleeting it all is.” He says.

Maybe not so positive then.

“How do you mean?” I ask around a mouthful of slightly bruised banana.

“Just, how you can have everything and then it is all gone, wealth, status, love, life.” He says in a pondering tone.

“Life has a way of popping one in the pills.” I say in agreement.

“I mean, Danarius had everything and look at what happened to him.” Fenris says, still in that pondering tone.

“Well The Hanged Man got a new sign.” I say lightly. After the demise of Danarius there had been a brief and furious bidding war over the corpse, and the Hanged Man won in a close run auction, only two stabbings in it and thus they got a new sign and Scarred Dave got a new hole in his chest.

“I always wonder what will happen to us.” He says in a rare admission of our relationship in public.

“Whatever you wish to happen Fenris.” I say, privately wondering where he is going with this.

“I can’t help but wonder, I have you, I have a home and freedom, safety even now he is gone, and yet.” He trails off.

“Yet?” I ask and there is a long pause before he responds.

“Just one moment, just a single second and it will all go away, fall to the wayside and be forgotten.” He says bitterly.

“Fenris is this about the ice cream?” I say shrewdly.

“I was really wanting that ice cream Hawke! Really looking forward to it and I didn’t even get to try it!” He says loudly, startling several birds.

I say nothing, just letting him vent.

“One moment Hawke, just one moment of inattention and that damn bird!” He says, chucking a small rock towards a bird and hitting a crane tackle instead.

“It’s just ice cream Fenris.” I say gently.

“It’s symbolic.” He says in an exasperated way.

“Sometimes Fenris, sometimes ice cream is just ice cream, you should stop looking at signs and visions and dreams, just trust your instincts.” I say leaning against him.

“It’s difficult to turn it off Hawke.” He says bitterly.

“I know Fenris, but I’ll still be here by your side for as long as you want me, like a tic.” I say smiling at him.

“You’re not a tic Hawke.” He says seriously.

“Tics are easy to get rid of.” He adds after a moment with just a hint of a smile.

“Careful Fenris, children are present.” I deadpan and he glares at me.

It’s one of the nice glares though, with just a hint of a smile.


End file.
